Pétalos y Espinas
by Tranagram
Summary: Oh no, la sensación de nausea es fuerte… y todos esos pétalos rojos. Pero si no estaba pensando en él, solo estaba… él solo… oh, no de nuevo… esa sensación desagradable… él no… escupe pétalos rojos y maldición sí que duele.
**Esta historia entra en la categoría "por fans y para fans"**

* * *

/\/\/\

Él sabe cuál es su problema, después de todo se lo diagnosticaron hace dos año, pero sigue sin entender por qué siempre terminan pinchándolo con agujar cuando solo va por un chequeo de rutina.

Sabe bien que el causante de sus síntomas es ese chico alto y rubio con cara de querer matar a quien se atreva a ser un poco optimista con respecto a la vida. Oh no, aquí viene de nuevo… la sensación de nausea…

… y todos esos pétalos rojos.

Es una suerte que la enfermera estuviese tan cerca y lista con el pocillo. La mujer le tiende un pañuelo para que se limpie los labios y él se siente un poco tonto porque delato que ha estado pensando en ese chico rubio, pero ella no dice nada y él lo agradece.

" _¿Te has decidido, Tadashi-kun?"_

Es lo primero que le dice el doctor cuando entra a la habitación, su mamá le toma de la mano y le mira como si de pronto le hubiesen dicho que le quedan solo unos días de vida. Él le aparta la mano con cuidado.

El único tratamiento que existe para su malestar es la cirugía, pero es algo que ha estado evitando, porque, aunque últimamente sienta bastante dolor, prefiere eso a olvidar todo lo que siente por Tsukki.

" _No lo haré"_

Su madre protesta y le suelta la misma cantaleta de siempre.

" _Eres demasiado joven, no sabes lo que dices"_

El doctor trata una vez mas de convéncele para llevar a cabo el procedimiento.

" _De seguir así la infección lastimara tus cuerdas vocales, lo mejor sería…"_

" _¡No lo hare!...Mi am…lo que siento, no es una enfermedad, así que no lo haré"_

¿Por qué dicen eso? ¿Por qué tratan a sus sentimientos como si fueran la peste? ¿Por qué… …oh, no de nuevo… esa sensación desagradable…

…pero si no estaba pensando en Tsukki, él solo estaba… él solo… Tsukki… escupe pétalos rojos y maldición sí que duele.

Dejan el hospital por la tarde, cuando su dolor de garganta se ha calmado y su voz ya no suena rara, su mamá va todo el camino tratando de convencerlo para que se realice la cirugía, él simplemente trata de ignorarla.

Ese día comienza normal, el sonido del despertador, una ducha rápida y un desayuno sencillo, y se suponía que así seguiría.

No se sorprende cuando no encuentra al rubio en la parada del autobús, no siempre llegan juntos a la escuela y desde hace un año que no comparten la misma clase.

Es a la hora del almuerzo cuando todo cambia.

Se sorprende cuando encuentra a Tsukki en compañía de una chica… y ellos…no, no es verdad, sus ojos le engañan, debe ser por las lágrimas. De seguro aún está durmiendo, ¡si, eso debe ser!, está durmiendo, está durmiendo… en realidad nunca salió de su cama esa mañana.

Eso es lo que realmente desearía.

Sus pies le llevan instintivamente detrás del gimnasio, se ha caído varias veces por el camino pero ahora eso es lo que menos le importa, una herida más una herida menos. El dolor en el pecho se hace cada vez más fuerte, siente que se ahoga. La respiración se le vuelve errática y el ardor en la garganta se vuelve insoportable.

Es la primera vez que los pétalos vienen acompañados de espinas.

Despierta en la enfermería, en la puerta Tsukki habla con la profesora para poder entrar. Finge estar dormido pero fracasa miserablemente.

" _Takeda-sensei me dijo que estabas aquí"_

No quiere mirarlo, no quiere escucharlo, no quiere tenerlo cerca. Va a decirle que se vaya pero la garganta le arde y lo único que sale de ella es un sollozo que oculta con las manos. Vuelve a intentarlo.

" _Lar-ga-te"_

Pronunciar cada silaba ha sido como comer vidrio, y la cara que ha puesto Tsukki no fue para nada agradable, pero ya no le importa.

Cuando llega a casa lo primero que hace es entregarle a su mamá una pequeña nota arrugada que apretó en todo el camino.

"Lo haré, la operación"

Su mamá le abraza, le consuela y él se permite llorar una vez más.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Eso era lo correcto.

* * *

Le mira saltar y golpear el balón, que hace un giro y va a estrellarse cerca de la línea de fondo, los de primer año aplauden y algunos de segundo intentan imitarlo.

" _¿Tsukishima-kun, te encuentras bien?"_

Pregunta Yachi y él da un largo trago a su bebida para evitar responder. No, no se encuentra bien. Hace días que no se encuentra bien.

" _¡Vamos, Tsukki, te toca estar en mi equipo!"_

Esa voz. Necesita aire.

¿Cuándo, cómo, desde cuándo? ¡Maldición!

Le duele el pecho y la voz de Yamaguchi no deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza, la enfermera le tiende otro pañuelo y él limpia el resto de pétalos blancos.

" _Son claros síntomas de la enfermedad Hanahaki"_

El doctor les explica mejor y su madre le mira con lo que parece tristeza y Akiteru a su lado parece estar realmente sorprendido. Él solo se siente patético.

/\/\/\

* * *

Gracias por leer.

 **NA:** Hace unos días descubrí este tema y de inmediato supe que tenia que escribir algo relacionado con el, y por supuesto alguien tenia que sufrir en el proceso, ¡lo siento! pero igual espero que les haya gustado. Y la verdad espero haberlo interpretado bien porque lo único que leí o pude encontrar estaba todo en ingles.

 _Hanahaki Byou:_ Una enfermedad nacida a causa de un amor no correspondido, provoca que el paciente tosa o vomite pétalos a causa del sufrimiento. La infección puede ser removida mediante la cirugía pero los sentimientos se irán junto con los pétalos. (Mi burda traducción)


End file.
